Fantasy
by River the Witch Girl
Summary: Life is good, peace and balance wielding the world. But that can't last long, can it? Nope, and the Guardians soon enough, three years since they defeated Pitch, face a new enemy. An enemy they barely defeated four hundred years ago. So Man in Moon has done the logical thing. He chose a new Guardian. The Spirit of Music, Rainbows and Light. Not Jack/OC or Mary Sue. Non-slash
1. Prologue

**Fantasy**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG, only the plot and my two main Original Characters.**  
**

* * *

The first thing she saw was the dark blueness of the sky and a faded silhouette of the moon disk. She looked at the darkening sky to her right. So infinite. She always loved it so much. Her gaze shifted side-ways to her left.

A beautiful scene of the sunset from the high cliffs of the Ural Mountains. All around were scattered mountains and cliffs, which were covered in green. Roaring beside was a gigantic waterfall that was sparkling strangely unusual silver which contrasted with the golden orange and red of the setting sun. Though how could she judge, if she knew very little about this place?

She sat up, cringing at a bump on her knee and a bleeding cut on her arm. And a graze on her right leg. Well her 'fall' wasn't very painful. Though there was this strange, nagging feeling in her heart. It hurt a little. She slowly touched her chest right above her heart. She didn't like what she found. There was a scar, a faded one, right where her heart is. She guessed there were worse cases than her, and she could consider herself 'lucky'. She looked up. As the sun almost set, she saw the Moon. She smiled. At least she could still see the Lunolikiy.

The first thing her hand did, was flying up to her sleeve and taking out her sacred thing. Her silver flute. She let out a breath of relief. Then she slowly felt her necklace of shining white stone shaped in a rearing white horse with two feathery wings.

What was the horrifying thing that dawned her, was that something changed. And that something definitely had to be that a lock had fell in front of her eye.

Why were her hair rainbow?

She sighed. Not again...

Rolling her eyes, she stood up wobbly, feeling the rocky and slightly grass covered ground beneath her bare feet. Shaking her head, which caused her knee length, rainbow hair flail, she dusted off her silk white dress with a tie which was ripped in several places. It was the only one she liked. Pity.

She looked sadly at the setting sun, and then expectantly at the full Moon.

"Well? I'm waiting for some explanations here."She put her hands on her hips. Her voice sounded quite extraordinary. It was in the same way young and... old. No. Ancient. Very ancient. But in the same way very young. Almost like a fourteen year old one.

There was a staring contest. Neither gave in for about five minutes and then she groaned.

"You're a git, you know that? I hope I'm not the first one to say that to you."She said, and noticed how the moonlight seemed to flicker.

"Yes, you are. Why would you even put me here? I had so much to do! I had my future almost planned! This time it should've worked out! Yet now of everyone I met in my lifes, _you_ are the one dump me here."She huffed.

"Well... Yes, I admit, I was curious. But you know, curious while I was still there."She pointed up, at the night sky.

"Now what do you want me to do, huh?"She asked. The Moon didn't even as much as make a little glint.

"Okay, I give up."She pouted and went to the edge of the cliff. She gazed at the now almost gone sun. Then at the falling red streams beside her. She sighed again.

A moonbeam suddenly hit the ground beside her. She looked up, and saw the Moon shining intensely at her. His moonrays then shone at her flute, reflecting from the smooth silver. She looked at her flute she was still clutching. She took it to her lips, and the taste of it gave her a little comfort. Not much, but better than nothing.

She sat on the edge, her legs swinging above the two kilometer fall down. She didn't seem fazed even by the slightest. No, she was thinking about another thing. She was twirling her flute in her hand, and adjusting the mouthpiece. Once settled, she took a deep breath and put the flute to her lips.

A heavenly, unearthly sound started floating through the air of the place. Everything stilled, even the crashing of the waterfall seemed to quiet. Everything listened. It was magically harmonic. This was something no one ever heard. Something new. Something different.

But what she in no way expected was that her music seemed to _do magic_. Because when she started, something inside her was triggered and she wasn't thinking about the melody anymore, no, she was concentrating on creating something... Something she hasn't created yet... Something bright... Something colorful... Something beautiful. And as she played, from her flute burst a flicker of light. Of pure white light. It started gleaming, gleaming very brightly and then shining, with every known color, shining almost impatiently...

And it exploded.

It was the brightest explosion of light ever known by human kind. It reached in each and every corner of the world. She felt every river, every waterfall, as the light stormed past, and miniature or full sized streams of seven colored rainbows exploded throughout the whole world.

She watched the light consume the world, not shielding her eyes because this was something she was used to. The blinding light. Blinding to anyone but her.

And she laughed and laughed and laughed in pure happiness when she saw the most bright and colorful rainbow ever stretch from the waterfall and into the distance.

Laughing she danced to the edge of the cliff, and took a step off...

To be carried away by two, one and a half meter long brilliant white wings that spread behind her.

Her laughter rang through the place as pure joy. She shot up into the high sky, reaching for something she would now never be able too, and then falling falling falling down, with her wings tucked close to her and long rainbow hair trailing behind her.

The sun finally set. The Night took over.

She looked like a drop of pure light falling from the infinate waterfall of the Universe. And as she suddenly pulled out of the fall with a serie of high speed maneuvers and glided through the sky, the Moon seemed to shine more... Confidently?

She reached the waterfall and landing stumbled, while smiling uncontrollably.

"God, I always wanted to do that..."she mumbled and fell to the ground, putting her hands under her head and gazing at the now silver full Moon who shone brightly at her.

_I go by many titles. Bringer of Light, Creator of Rainbows, and the Protector of Music. Many think each of those is a different person. But the real me is the River Melody. And how do I know all that? The Lunolikiy told me about it. But, unfortunately, that was the last time the bastard spoke to me for a long long time..._

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Yes, Riv's here with a new story. Now I'll point out a few things.

1. The most obvious, this is a 'typical OC story' but I've read tons of those, and I know that they're not very interesting. Because of the Mary Sueing, Jack Frost/OC or even Everybody/OC pairings. I hate that. Perhaps you too. But I'm NOT making a pairing here with my OC! So yes. No problems of that type. This story isn't made because 'the pairing is cute' and Melody here is NOT a romantic type. LONERS UNITE!XD

2. Highly adviced too re-read this while listening to 'Sticks & Stones' by Jonsi. Very recommended by me.

3. Now the interesting part. As you can see River Melody, the heroine of this story is quite... a stranger to Earth. It may be very obvious and if it is, please don't point it out in the reviews (if such will be, and which I really hope for) but PM me. I'mm extremely curious of how obvious I made Melody's nature:3

Now about my other stroies. Next to update is 'Colors'. The second chapter is in progress. I hope you'll all like it. Then, I'll try writing something for 'Conversations in a Closet'. I'll possibly post a 'Sherlock' fandom story after those. Then I'll update this, the first chapter to this story is already written.

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

COOOOOOKIIIIIEEEEESSSSS!*cookies flying everywhere*


	2. Chosen

**Fantasy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG, only the plot and my two main Original Characters.**  
**

* * *

_Nine hundred, twenty years later..._

Jack Frost was walking through the Burgess city, twirling his frosted staff in his hands. It was snowing lightly, and frost spread from his feet. It was a beautiful time of not-yet-day but already-not-night. That time when the night is already retreating but the sun is only just thinking of 'why the heck don't I get a day off and get some sleep?'.

Jack's thoughts were about his first ever believer, Jamie. The boy was growing now, he would be thirteen soon. Jack visited him whenever he got the chance, but it still wasn't enough.

And what he feared was that Jamie would once go outside and not hear him. Or worse. Won't see him. Go through him. That the boy would think that all his memories about him, Jack, were a fake, a lie. Jack shivered and chased away the thoughts.

It was very early dawn, the sun only starting to peak from the horizon sleepily, and Sandy's dreams retreated from the sleeping children who were slowly waking up. He smiled. Children's dreams were so fantastic...

Jack jumped into the air and as the Wind caught him, he flew through the little town and landed on one of the rooftops. He admired the rising sun, as he sat on the edge of the high building. But this peaceful moment didn't last for long.

Startled, he leapt to his feet as he saw the Aurora Borealis shoot through the sky. Later it would be on all news programs as a 'Borealis Phenomena all over the planet' second time in three years.

He instantly called the Wind who eagerly tossed him up into the skies and he shot at top speed to the North Pole, or other known, to Santoff Clausen.

...

"Bunny, stop it! If North says it's important, it means it is!"

"Tooth, I 'ave _tons and tons_ of googies to paint! And 'e just won't tell 's wha' happene' until Frostbite an' Sandy come!"

"Iz important for _everyone_ to hear, Bunny! I do not like to repeet myself." North A.K.A zee Santa Claus replied stubbornly.

Jack flew in, right into the heat of the argument.

"Frostbite! Could've taken a snail to get 'ere fasteh'!"Bunnymund huffed.

Jack just stuck a tongue at him. It was very sweet because it caused his snow white teeth to show. Tooth squealed in delight and in one second there was a tooth fairy on the other side of the room, and in another she was stuck in Jack's mouth, who tried not to gag. The mini-fairies chanted in squeaking 'TEETH! TEETH! TEETH!'.

"Tooth. Take 'way yer hands out 'f Frost's mouth." Bunny pulled Toothiana out. Jack closed his mouth with a Clang! and quickly got to a safe distance from the flailing Tooth Fairy.

"Would you just tell us what happened North?"Jack tried.

"No! We wait for Sandy!"North shook his head. Bunny just rolled his eyes.

Fortunately Sandy floated in merely a couple minutes after that. He gave his adorable sleepy smile wave, and landed, or better said hovered next to North.

"North! Everyone's here now! Come on!"Jack urged impatiently.

North sighed and went to the Globe Room, gesturing for others to follow. What they saw when the Globe came into view was not good at all. Very bad actually. All around the Globe lights flickered, and some went off. In each and every country and continent. Even more than the previous time when... Pitch rose again.

"Is... Is it _him_?" Tooth asked, and anger welled up in her violet eyes. Her fists clenched. Bunny's teeth gritted in fury.

"How DARE the bloody ratbag try doing THIS AGAIN?!"he shouted, enraged. Jack was hovering in the air, watching closely at one particular spot on the Globe.

Burgess.

No, the lights there were fine, actually the brightest of all on the Globe, especially one... Jack smiled. Of course it's Jamie. Jamie would always believe. No matter what.

"BUNNY! Language!"Tooth scolded.

"Bunny, we do what we can, perhaps Manny has something to sa-" North was interrupted when a vase crashed on the floor, with a loud shattering noise and they all turned around to look at Sandy who was standing with his arms folded, clearly frustrated, and steam rising from his head. He looked at everyone, making sure each eyes were on him and he pointed curtly at the window. Jack face palmed.

"Ah! Man in Moon!"North greeted the shining silver orb in the sky. Sandy rolled his eyes. The Moon's light hit the floor in the center of the Globe Room where a large 'G' was drawn.

The five of them approached the moonlight slowly. In the moonbeams passed on image of a familiar shadowy figure with black hair.

"Pitch."Jack hissed while Sandy made fist-punch gestures into his hand.

Then another silhouette passed. This one was different. This had more female features... And two fox ears? And a tail? And also a suspiciously innocent expression on her face. Everyone except Jack recoiled.

"Oh no... Not her again."Tooth muttered.

"The bloody tricky lil' lyin' piece of-" there was a load smack and Bunny was rubbing the back of his head, huffing.

"LANGUAGE E. ASTER BUNNYMUND! For Moon's sake, you're Guardian of _Childhood_!"Toothiana shook her head.

Jack looked from one to other. Tooth just slapped Bunny in the back of the head. And he didn't say anything... Conclusion: if Jack hits Bunny, Bunny won't say anything! The evil master plan forming in Jack's head was interrupted by North.

"Fonoxes Lie, or more known as Foxy Noxy."North said, with immense distaste.

"Fonoxes Lie? Who's that?"Jack scratched his head quizzically. Every other Guardian shared the same look of deep frowning.

"Fonoxes Lie... She is the Spirit of Lying, Arguments and Pain."Tooth spat.

"She makes children lie to each other, starting arguments between them. She makes parents of the children tell them lies about our make-believeness. And when the child is alone in sorrow of loosing their belief, she's there to double the mental pain."she explained, fluttering to the Globe, where another wave of lights going out passed through Asia. Anger changed to sadness in her bright violet eyes.

"Fonoxes caused big trouble to us. She once tried taking over the world. It was a disaster. We couldn't believe anyone, children didn't believe in us, thinking we're just a fairy tail... A lie. Because _she_ told them so. Whispered in their ears."she said quietly. North had his arms folded and his head lowered as he nodded. Bunny was toying with his boomerangs, trying to look not at all concerned.

"We managed to fight her off, seal her outside of this material world of humans, she was like a ghost, so she wouldn't be able to touch any child. Invisible. She went insane because of the loneliness and ran off and we haven't seen her since."Tooth ended the story quite lamely. There was a moment of silence.

"We actually even forgot about her."she finally admitted. Jack sighed.

"So this Fonoxes... Strange, I haven't heard about her... But still, what did she do, she teamed up with Pitch?"Jack gestured to the moonlight in the center of the room where the black shadowy figure and the fox-eared one were standing together.

"I am afraid it iz so."North sighed and walked back to the window.

"Manny! We need your help! How can we defeat Fonoxes _and_ Pitch this time?"he boomed. There was momentarial silence. Then a new moonbeam hit the 'G' letter in the center of the room and the four Guardian's eyes widened. Except for Jack's.

The 'G' lettered stone of the floor was pulled under, and there broke into halves which were pulled out of view and replaced by immense, bluish glow. And out of the glowing started lifting a gigantic, light strongly glowing blue crystal that was practically boiled into a large meteorite stone.

"Aw, sweet teeth..."

"*G letter* *?*"

"Yes Sandy! Another one!"

"No... Don' tell me he's doin' it _again_! Why do we _need_ anotheh one? It's not like 'e need 'elp! I can' stand 'notheh' one! We already 'ave Frostbite, and he's way enough for me!"

"*four leafed clever*"

"Bunny, it iz happening already. We cannot say no to Man in Moon! If he zinks we need help, we need help."

"Possibly Sandy... Maybe the Autumn spirit? The Autumn Flight girl? Or the Spring one? Mae?"

"*smiles* *rising sun*"

"Hm... Do you think Eliana can even _be_ one, Sandy? She's like already the guardian of the whole _sun_!"

"*thoughtful nods*"

"Vat about ze Piperess? She seems like a good choice!"

"Yes!... But perhaps maybe Candra?"

"*grins lovely*"

"*snickers*Sandy, I know why you're smiling like that..."

"*blushes*"

"Since when do we need help?"

"*rolls eyes* *points at Jack*"

"Yes, Sandy's right Bunny, you said the exact same thing when Jack was chosen."

"Bunny, just accept it az it iz. Maybe you vill like zee new one!"

"Please, let it NOT be Groundhog... Not Groundhog, not Groundhog!"

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" a yell shook the place. Everyone froze and after a second turned to a fuming Jack.

"I DON'T HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON, AND OF COURSE YOU CHOOSE IGNORE ME, RIGHT?!"

The Guardians exchanged a look. Tooth cleared his throat.

"Jack..."she started. North cut in.

"Man in Moon iz choozing a new Guardian."

...

There was awkward silence broken only by Tooth's wings fluttering.

"Wait... What?!"Jack went wide-eyed. The crystal started shining and glittering and above it there started to form a figure made of silvery-blue dust.

"Please not Groundhog, please not Grounhog..."Bunny muttered over and over, not taking his eyes off the forming of light.

The light slowly settled into a look-through figure of a tall girl in shorts and a T-shirt, with extremely long flailing in each direction hair of different tints which almost covered her face, who was playing a long flute and around it stretched a long streak of the same tints as the girls hair.

There was silence.

"Is she who I think she is?"Tooth asked, staring at the figure.

"No waaaaaay! The sheila's jus' a legen'!"Bunny shook his head.

"Legends do tend to be true around here..."Jack pointed out quietly, being ignored again by everyone except for Sandy who gave him an approving look. Jack cocked his head, gazing at the girls miniature figure with immense curiosity.

"Manny!"North raised his eyes to the Moon.

"We do not even know zat she iz true! Iz she?"the moonlight flickered to Sandy. Everybody turned to him. The Sandman rolled his eyes and pointed at the images above his head and at the girl. There was a long flute which was followed by a music note, then a miniature explosion of light and then a serie of appearing and fading rainbows.

"Yes? Do you mean zat... Zee spirit of light, rainbows and music iz one person?"North looked at Sandy shocked. As did the others. Sandy nodded hastily. This is promising to be something interesting, Jack thought.

"But... I always thought that those were all different spirits!"Tooth said, scratching her head thoughtfully.

"We still don' need help, even more so from a sheila who jus' runs aroun' an' makes rainbows."Bunny said stubbornly. Jack groaned, Sandy rolled his eyes, North sighed and Tooth face palmed.

"Really Bunny? You're on to _that_ topic again?"Tooth asked annoyed. Bunny looked at the Moon.

"But 'eally! What doe' the gir' have to do wi' _Guardians_? She's not a Guardian."

Bunny turned around to see North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack with their arms folded and NOT amused expressions.

"Bunny. Stop being so stubborn. It's getting just plain stupid."Tooth said, frustarted.

Bunny huffed but shut up.

"But the question still remains. What's this spirit's name and where can we find her?"

There was silence. Unexpectedly it was a seventeen year old teen's voice that spoke up.

"Her name's River Melody."Jack said. Everybody turned to him with raised eye brows.

"And how should we find her? Why of course find a rainbow. And where to find one?"he smirked. Sandy raised an eye brow. Jack chuckled, twirling his staff.

"In a storm."he said.

The other Guardians exchanged looks and nodded, approvingly.

"Good, Jack. Now you'll go find one and bring zis River Melody to ze Pole!"North boomed cheerfully and Jack groaned.

"Really?! Why me?"he whined. North waved a hand dismissively.

"Bunny, help Jack."he said. Bunny's groan was twice as load and emotional than Jack's.

"No. 'M not goin' with Frostbite."he folded his arms.

"But I think you are!"Tooth interfered, smirking herself.

"And why's that?"

"You go with Jack, or I tell about the 'accident'."Tooth folded her arms. Bunny instantly broke into a 'Of course' 'I'm going' 'Come on Frostbite!' tirade, and not waiting for Jack, who only yelped before plunging into a rabbit hole, hopped right after him.

North sighed.

"Do you zink it waz ze right zing to do?"he asked Tooth uncertainly, who just smiled.

"The boys need some time together. What better than going after a common goal?"the Tooth Fairy smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I've updated this first when I promised updating 'Colors'. Sorry! It will be up in some time! It's kinda half-written but not yet... And yeah, the ending's lame. /)_-. Well there you go. River Melody. The new Guardian. She's in for a big surprise:3 But I repeat, this is NOT a Jack/OC neither any other pairings story. I don't like those, and I don't write them. And the new villian, Fonoxes Lie or zee evil Foxy Noxy. Hope she's evil enough. I suck at evil/)_(\ Can you believe it, she's my only evil character!*sighs in frustration at myself*

So, please review? I really dunno if I should continue this. Hope you like all this.*gulps nervously*

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

I'll spare you the usual ramble, here go cookies!*gives everyone cookies*


End file.
